bioniclestoriesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Karzahni (Zeit-Geschichte)
Karzahni ist ein herrschsüchtiger Kriegsherr, der in seinen Anfangszeiten noch einen guten Ruf hatte. Dann wurde er aufeinmal böse und eroberte viele Inseln. Zudem legte er sich eine Armee an, die ständig neue Anhänger, wie die Bruderschadt von Makuta oder die Rahi, bekam. Aufgrund dessen wurde sein Name bekannt und jeder fürchtete sich ab nun, wenn der dunkle Herrscher kam. Karzahni wurde viele Male besiegt, konnte aber wieder an die Macht kommen. Sein jetztiges Ziel ist die Maske der Zeit, jedoch ist er nicht der Einzige, der sie haben will. Seine Feinde, das Feuertrio und der Orden-von-Mata-Nui, tun ebenfalls alles, um die Maske zu erlangen. Biografie Anfangszeit und erster Fall thumb|left|180px|Dume kämpft gegen Karzahni. Karzahni lebte auf einer kleinen Insel ganz südlich im Universum. Er lies Matoraner bezahlen, dass sie für ihn arbeiten. Noch war alles gut. Bis Karzahni mehr wollte. Er versklavte seine Matoraner und lies sie zu Karzahni-Matoranern mutieren lassen. Karzahni wollte der Herrscher über das Universum sein und so fing er an den nächstnäheren Kontinent, den Südlichen Kontinent, zu attackieren. Dieser Krieg dauerte mehrere Jahre und Karzahni lies immer mehr Matoran mutieren. Schließlich gab der damalige Herrscher des Kontinents, ein gewisser Nektann, Karzahni die Kapitulation. Nun hatte Karzahni das südliche Matoraner-Universum unter seiner Kontrolle. Er baute schmale steinerne Pässe zu den nahgeliegenen kleinen Inseln. Die Matoraner dieser Inseln sollen dann durch diesen Pass auf Karzahnis eroberte Reiche kommen und dort sklavereiische Arbeit leisten. Karzahni war nun am Nördlichen Kontinent interessiert und reiste deshalb bis zur nördlichsten Insel im Universum, einer kleinen unbewohnten Insel. Von dort aus plante er erste Schachzüge gegen den Nördlichen Kontinent. Doch schon bald kam ein Toa Team, angeführt von dem Feuer-Toa Dume und eroberte viele Inseln zurück und war nun im Krieg mit Karzahni. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Deshalb lies er all seine versklavten Matoraner mutieren, damit sie gegen die Toa kämpften. Auf der nördlichsten Insel des Universums kam es nun zum Showdown zwischen Karzahni und Dume. Dume gewann und stürzte somit den großen Herrscher. Eine andere Toa aus Dumes Team, Helryx, hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Orden von Mata Nui gegründet. Dieser sperrte Karzahni auf der Inselbasis des Ordens ein. Dume benutztze nachher all seine Kraft und gründete aus der nördlichsten Insel das heutige Metru Nui. Zweiter Aufstieg thumb|168px|Karzahni war für seine Matoraner-Versklavungen bekannt. Karzahni konnte jedoch ausbrechen und erlangte wieder die Herrschaft über den Südlichen Kontinent und belagerte die Hälfte des Nördlichen Kontinents. Der nördliche Herrscher aber gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. In der Zwischenzeit erbaute Karzahni immer mehr steinerne Pässe. Auch fand er neue Anhänger: Die Rahi. Seine Armee wurde so größer und größer. Unter den Rahi waren Schicksals-Schlangen, diese mochte Karzahni am liebsten, Archiv-Maulwürfe, Königsrahi etc. Unter seinen versklavten Matoranern war auch ein Matoraner des Magnetismus namens Jovan dabei. Dieser wurde zum Toa und hatte eine Aufgabe im Kopf: Die Maske des Friedens zu finden. Gemeinsam mit fünf anderen gefundenen Toa sucht er nach der Maske. Karzahni bekam schnell von der Kanohi des Friedens mit und wollte die Toa umbringen und die Maske selber finden. Seine Karzahni-Matoraner verfolgten die Toa auf schritt und Tritt. Mitten in diesen Ereigmnissen verfeindete sich Karzahni mit der nördlichen Hälfte der Insel Nynrhia. Schließlich starben drei der Toa. Aber nicht durch Karzahni. Doch das war ein Vorteil für den herrscher. Noch bevor Jovans Team gegen Karzahni ankämpfte, verteilte Karzahni einigen Matoranern gefährliche Aufträge. Als Beispiel befiel er Aodhan und Hahli immer, dass sie seltene Artefakte suchen sollten. Meist Unterwasser. Aber wenn es hieß Unterwasserauftrag und nicht geschafft oder wenn ein Auftrag überhaupt nicht geschafft wurde, dann mussten die matoraner in eine zelle gesperrt werden. Der Matoraner Agni versuchte mit vielen Matoranern zu fliehen. Jedoch starb nur seine Gruppe dabei. Karzahni war sehr wütend auf ihn, weil er Karzahnis Sklaven das Leben wegnahm. Doch agni konnte von Glück reden, dass er nur in eine zelle geschmissen worden ist. Die drei anderen überlebenden aus Jovans Team verbündeten sich mit den Orden von Mata Nui. dieser erklärte ihnen, dass sie die Maske einsetzten und sofort in ein anderes Universum schicken sollen. Ein Spion Karzahnis, der dieses Gespräch belauscht hat, teilte dem Herrscher alles mit. Nun setzte Karzahni alles daran, die Maske des Friedens in den händen zu halten. Doch er scheiterte und die Friedensmaske brachte ihn in die Grube. Es starben jedoch die anderen zwei Toa. Aber kurz davor konnten sie es schaffen, alle versklavten Matoraner nach Metru Nui zu bringen. Gefangenschaft und dritter Aufstieg Karzahni saß nun in der Grube. Jeder seiner Fluchtversuche scheiterte. Doch irgendwann gelang es ihm auszubrechen und nach 90.000 Jahren tötete er Mata Nui und war der Herrscher des Universums. Doch die inzwischen Toa gewordenen Matoraner Aodhan, Agni und Brander wachten zu dieser Zeit im Großen tempel auf Metru Nui auf, fanden die Maske der Zeit und benutzten sie. Karzahni war nun wieder ein Gruben-Häftling. Er erfuhr schnell von der Maske der Zeit. Er schmiedete Pläne, wie er diese in die Hände bekommen kann. Durch das Grubenmutagen bekam Karzahni eine Maske, die Maske der Geisteskontrolle. Mit der sabotierte er noch vor dem Erwachen der drei Feuer-Toa die Insel Metru Nui. Doch wieder kamen ihm Toa in den Weg: die Toa Metru. Sie verscheuchten Karzahnis Geist und brachten alle Matoraner zu einer Insel namens Mata Nui. Einer Schicksals-Schlange namens nixie, die Teil von Karzahnis Armee war, redete mit Karzahni. Dieser dupitierte sie in Schlange und Matoranerin. Der herrscher befiel der Schlange auf Mata Nui Chaos anzurichten, indem sie sich in ein Tagebuch verwandelt und einem Matoraner überredet, die Seiten zu wechseln. Als die Schlange zurückkam, sagte sie, dass das Chaos behoben ist, der Übergewechselte jedoch fliehen konnte. Als das Feuertrio durch ein weiteres Zurückspulen alle Matoraner von Mata Nui wieder auf Meteru Nui brachte verschwand die Maske und platzierte sich in wissenshalle in Ko-Metru. Karzahni erfuhr davon und sagte Nixie (Schklange) dem Matoranerduplikat, dass beide dort Chaos anrichten sollen. Karzahni sendete im Geheimen eine Nachricht an alle Makutas von Destral. Eine Woche später kam ein Makuta (Icarax) in Begleitung einer Vortixx (Roodaka). Diese erzählten Karzahni von der Zeitspaltung. Die Zeitspaltung kommt alle 100.000 Jahre und dann spielt die Zeit verrückt. Toa werden zu Matoranern und umgekehrt. Und auch kann die Spaltung Gebäude treffen. Dadurch kann Karzahni endlich fliehen. Auch einigten sich Karzahni, Icarax und Roodaka darauf, die Maske der Zeit vor dem Feuertrio zu finden. Durch sie kann man die Zeitspaltung sogar kontrollieren. Icarax kannte da noch eine Wassertoa die jeden anderen Toa gerne zerreißen würde. Karzahni war damit einverstanden, dass sie sich dem Herrscher anschließt. Auch wurden die Makuta und die nordwestliche Hälfte von Xia gemeinsame Partner. Noch bevor roodaka und icarax gingen, erzählte die Vortixx von der Paralelldemension "Queen's Kingdom". Sie sagte, dass wenn man sein Spiegelbild dreizehn Mal sieht, dann wird dieses in Queen's Kingdom gebracht. Geschlecht und spezien können aber dann anders werden. Als beide weggegangen sind, probierte Karzahni es aus. Er sah sein Spiegelbild zum dreizehnten Mal und eine stimme im Kopf sagte dem Herrscher, dass das Duplikat weiblich ist und Apollonia heißt. Sie will Queen's Kingdom beherrschen. Das gefiel Karzahni. Am nächsten Tag übernahm Karzahni den Körper von Dume und sprach mit der Wassertoa (Tuyet) über die Anschließung. Tuyet war einverstanden und sie bekam den Auftrag die Toa zu stoppen. Der als Dume verkleidete Karzahni traf auf den nun wieder zum Matoraner gewordenen Aodhan und sagte ihm, er solle sich beeilen, denn die Dämmerung fängt bald an. Daraufhin riss Aodhans Tasche und die Vahi kam heraus. Karzahni lies Aodhan festnehmen und brachte die Maske zu Icarax. Drei Monate vor der Zeitspaltung überdachte Karzahni noch einmal seine Lebensgeschichte und diese drei Monate später zeigte sich die Zeitspaltung als erstes in der Grube. Sie verwandelte das Gefängnis wieder in eine Tropfsteinhöhle und karzahni floh, wo er allen früheren Anhängern befahl, auf die Insel Karzahni zu kommen. Dort übergab Icarax ihm die Maske der Zeit und Karzahni "saugte" die Zeitspaltung in die Maske. Ein paar Tage später traf die Armee des Guten auf der Insel Karzahni an. Persönlichkeit Bevor er herrschsüchtig wurde, war Karzahni ein gutmütiges Wesen, der sich sogar für die Gefühle anderer interessierte und sie unterstützte. Er dachte auch viel nach, vorallem über sich selbst. Damals hatte er auch viele Interessen, er mochte sogar das Kohlii! Nach dem er anfing darüber zu denken, dass er nicht doch etwas Besseres verdient hätte und herrschsüchtig wurde, waren ihm die Gefühle anderer egal und auch seine vielen Interessen schwanden. Ab da wollte er nur noch erobern und siegen, seine ganzen Bestrafungen, wie Gefangenschaft in der Grube, nahm er nicht ernst und wollte nur wieder Macht haben. Karzahni ist auch sehr lügnerisch und kann so viel lügen wie er will, hauptsache er bekommt das, was er will. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist sein Pakt mit Makuta Icarax, der eine gute Ausbruchsidee hatte und Karzahni ihm die Maske der Zeit versprochen hat, er selber sie jedoch nicht hatte. Der Herrscher hat den Makuta sogar geqüalt, damit er nicht aufhört nach der Belohnung zu fragen. Karzahnis Boshaftigkeit macht ihn zu einem sehr unbeliebten und gehasstem Wesen, dass alles Gute in sich ausgelöscht hat. Beziehungen Bündnis der Angst Aodhan right|156px Aodhan ist Karzahnis größter Feind. Ihre Wege kreuzten sich schon in jüngeren Ereignissen, schon damals, als Karzahni Matoraner versklavte. Aodhan war ein Teil der vielen weiteren matoranischen Sklaven, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass Karzahni ihn am meisten demütigte. Er ließ ihn gefährliche Missionen erledigen, bei denen Aodhan ums Leben kommen konnte. Beide jedoch hatten nie das Gefühl, dass diese Beziehung im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte zu einem unvorstellbaren Konflikt wird. Nach dem Aodhan zu einem Toa wurde, wurde ihm erst nach und nach klar, was für eine Bedrohung Karzahni darstellt. Er wusste ab nun, dass es seine Bestimmung ist, ihn zu vernichten. Beide aber durchkreuzten gegenseitig ihre Pläne, wodurch das endliche Aufeinanderkommen sich verzögerte. Karzahni selber erkannte aber auch, dass Aodhan ihm zum Verhängnis wird, und deshalb ließ er alles tun, um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er verkleidete sich sogar als Turaga Dume und sperrte Aodhan, nachdem er sich doch entschloss, ein Matoraner zu sein, in ein Matoraner-Massengefängnis ein. Schließlich trafen sie Monate später endlich aufeinander. Aodhan, der sein Schicksal anerkannte und wieder zum Toa wurde, konnte Karzahni jedoch besiegen und in die Kanohi Vahi einsperren, da sein Mut und sein Heldentum ihn stark macht. Sie haben überhaupt nichts gemeinsam, schon der Charakter der beiden sind zwei verschiedene Welten. Orden von Mata Nui Matoraner Kategorie:Gresh18 Kategorie:Charakter